Mundos
by chochidenalicullen
Summary: Yo parecía una chica normal pero desde mi cumpleaños 17 el cual tuve un accidente donde me atropello un auto y me tuve que trasformar en lo nunca quise ser una hechicera como mi familia, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a los Cullen desde el principio supe que eran ya que mi familia es amiga de uno de ellos
1. Chapter 1

**Yo parecía una chica normal pero desde mi cumpleaños 17 el cual tuve un accidente donde me atropello un auto y me tuve que trasformar en lo nunca quise ser una hechicera como mi familia, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a los Cullen desde el principio supe que eran ya que mi familia es amiga de uno de ellos**

_**Chicos esta historia comienza desde luna nueva,esta representada en la tele serie chica vampiro….. los quiero**_

* * *

*Desperté gracias a una pesadilla, suspire, hoy era mi cumpleaños como la había prometido hace tiempo hoy le diría a Edward que soy y a su familia aunque sabia que Carlisle y Jasper sabían de ello ya que ellos conocieron a mi tatara abuela según me contó papa cuando Carlisle tena 270 años y Jasper 40 de vampiro. Tenia que levantarme ya era tarde tenia que ir al instituto donde me vería con los chicos. En eso tocaron en mi puerta

-Hola bella feliz cumpleaños-dijo entregándome 2 regalos

-Te dije sin regalos- dije fijándome el los paquetes

-El mío no esta envuelto así que no cuenta-dijo restregándome una cámara

- Fue muy bueno de tu parte- dijo nervioso

-Viene con este que viene de Renee-dijo entregándome un regalo-es para que pongas foros de tu ultimo año, tu ultimo año como creciste tan rápido

-charlie no es para tanto- dije desconfiada, el no era mi verdadero padre ya que el cree que estoy muerto

-Ya esta bien hoy le contaras a los Cullen-me pregunto esperanzado de dejar de proteger su mente con otros recuerdos

-si se los contare en la noche-dije segura de eso

-bien así me quitare este peso de encima- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

*Volví a suspirar, me levante de para ir a bañarme tome las toallas, el baño me relajo y me despertó todo el cuerpo, me puse uno jeans claros una polera de mangas hasta el antebrazo, una chaqueta, zapatos con tacón y un bolso, cuando termine baje a desayunar un plato de cereal y un caje,sali de la casa me monte en mi Chevrolet del 53 para dirigirme al instituto. Al llegar me encontré con los chicos esperándome

-hoy es el gran día bella-dijo jessica

-am-no recorvada

-el ensayo de romeo y julieta

-ha si- dije ya recorvada que el profesor nos iba a mostrar la película

-donde es que estas bella- dijo Mike

- les tomate una foto mi mama quiere que haga un albun de mi ultimo año- dije sacando la cámara

-claro- dijo Eric

-yo las tomo, nunca salgo en ellas- dijo Angela

-no,no ves acércate- nido Eric

- la retocaras en mi nariz, se ve grande - dijo Jessica

-despreocúpate saldré yo nadie se fijara en ustedes dijo Eric

- oh, genial llego cullen- dijo Mike

-si- dijo Eric

-hasta luego- dijo Jessica

* Se fueron lleno , me di la vuelta a ver a Edward acercándose sonriendo camino hasta donde yo estaba

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo el con su maravillosa voz

-no me lo recuerdes- dije cansada que me lo recordaran

-aja, tu cumpleaños es algo que hay que celebrar

-pero no el que envejezca- mentí ya que era imposible que envejeciera

-que envejezca-soltó una pequeña risita-a tus 18 no te deberías preocupar por eso

-soy mayor que tu- dije sonriendo

-no es verdad cumplí 109- dijo convencido

-bueno no deveria salir con un hombre mayor es asqueroso, deveria tener mucha repugnancia-dije fingiendo asco

-aja-el se acerco para besarme, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos que tienen sabor a miel sentí descargas eléctricas en mi estomago como siempre que nos tocábamos

-tenemos que ir a clases- dijo con nuestras frentes juntas

-ok-dije

- espeta alguien quiere verte- lo mire confundida hasta que

- bella- era jake

- jacob- dije algo nerviosa-quee

-los dejare solos- sabia perfectamente que nos oiría, jake se acerco sonriendo, el era un desentiende de el mundo de animaletix un mundo el cual solo hay criaturas híbridas como los licantropos, dragones, etc

-hola fortachon sabes que los es tiroides anavolicos son malos para tu salud- dije con tono burlón

-solo estoy embarneciendo bella, sabes no seria tan drástico si nos viéramos mas-

-cámbiate de escuela para mas con los cara pálida- dije convencida

-estoy bien, prefiero la exclusividad de la reserbacion, aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera- dijo haciéndose el chistoso

-ya veo y a que viniste- dije curiosa

-solo vine a comprar una pieza para el ravi, deberías venir cuando este listo

es velos- dije ya que me encantaba al velocidad

-em, es decente- solté una carcajada por su respuesta

- oye feliz cumpleaños,tu padre siempre habla con el mio y le dijo de tu cumpleaños-

-si claro-

-oye vi esto en otro día y pensé en ti- dijo sacando un especie de collar antiguo-es de buena suerte-_**(n/a:chicos se me ocurrió cambiar el regalo)**_

-es genial - dije aunque no lo podría ocupar ya que si lo junto con mu collar ocurrirá algo malo

-bueno adiós-dijo abrasándome


	2. fiestas y sorpresas

*Jake se fue, camine al lado de Edward para ir a clase con el profesor Jefersson, iba muy distraída conversando con Edward cuando...

-bella- dijo alice bajando por las escaleras como un remolino con Jasper-feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo entregándome un regalo

-hhh cállate- ella me hizo un puchero- te dije sin regalo, no me gusta

-ya no importa lo e visto y te encanto, lo usaras en la fiesta de esta noche- iba a contestar pero- si por favor-estaba suplicando con otro de sus pucheros

-esta bien pero nada extravagante entendido- dije seriamente, aunque me las fiestas

-bien, con ese vestido te veras genial-dijo emocionada

*Paso el resto del día muy lento, hasta la clase de literatura que vimos romeo y julieta, Edward y yo la pasamos hablando hasta que nombro a los Vultuti que por descendencia familiar tengo a alguien de mi familia hay_**(n/a: chicos estoy emocionada de decirlo haci que lo diré el familiar de bella es cayo que es el verdadero padre de bella que la cree** **muerta )**_hasta la noche la cual me puse en vestido que Alice me dio de regalo junto a una pulsera muy bonita de mis gustos, cuando estaba lista le mande un mensaje a Edward para que viniera a buscar, es solo 10 min estuvo aquí esperándome afuera

-te ves hermosa-dijo sonriendo

-gracias-dije sonrojada y avergonzada

- bueno vamos antes que se nos haga tarde- dijo abrasándome, me estaba poniéndome nerviosa ya que en solo una horas se los diré

*****Nos fuimos en el volvo de el, a llegar a la casa Cullen me encontré con Carlisle, Esme ellos para mi son mis segundos padres, al entras Alice me llevo al cuarto de arriba para no ver la sorpresa mientras la preparan abajo, me quede sola con Edward

-bueno haci en alice en cosas de fiestas-dijo sonriendo a lo lejos oí _" si haci soy"_ de alice

-si ya me doy cuenta- dije asintiendo

- estos son lo Vulturi los Reyes de los Vampiros- eso ya lo sabia ya que mi papa y mis tíos están hay

-Los Vulturi- dije haciéndome la curiosa ya que yo era una gran actriz no como ellos creían

-son los que manejas a los vampiros y destruyen a otros que amenazan a nuestra especie o a los que saben de nuestra existencia y los matan- me explico

-entonces me van a matar - dije haciéndome la asustada

-no, no yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada- dijo abrasándome

* estaba a punto de hablar cuando Alice nos interrumpió empujándome hacia las escaleras

*Cuando estuve a bajo la decoración estaba hermosa la paredes eran de color blanco crema con un poco de café claro en los rincones, velas por todos lados un pastel de 3 pisos, un rincón donde iban los regalos de la familia Cullen todos estaban bien vestidos Rose con un vestido negro, Emmett con un traje a juego con café, Esme con un vestido Violeta, Carlisle con un traje negro y camisa celeste, Alice con un vestido verde y Jasper con un traje blanco con café claro

-y que te párese- dijo Alice saltando emocionada

-es hermoso –dije maravillada

-me alegra que te guste-dijo Esme sonriendo

-bueno abramos los regalos primero- dijo Alice estregándome un regalo

-es un collar, Alice lo escogió

-gracias- a Rose no le caía muy bien que digamos

-este es de Emmett- dijo ella pasándomelo

-es para tu camioneta al fin un buen aparato de sonido para ese montón de chatarra

-no le digas así- dije riendo, el solo su encogió de hombros

-este es de Carlisle y Esme- dijo mirando a sus padres

-algo para iluminar tu vida- dijo sonriendo Carlisle

-es que te hemos visto un poco pálida- dijo Esme también sonriendo

*Lo abrí con cuidado hasta que, me corte con el papel causando que todos se tensaras ecepto Rose que adivino que no le importaba, de un momento a Edward se fijo en el igual que yo, Jasper se estaba poniendo en posición de ataque cuando el empezó a corres hacia donde yo estaba, cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme me defendí y moví mis manos para congelar su cuerpo. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, estaba nerviosa así que lo único que pude hacer es en un susurro decir_ "Amanda Pirs"_ que era el nombre de mi tatara abuela vi las caras de Carlisle y Jasper de sorprendidos y Salí corriendo ya que yo era tan velos como un vampiro cuando no lo escondía de los humanos, iba en medio camino por el bosque hacia mi casa cuando vi a Edward alcanzándome se me olvidaba que el era el mas rápido de la familia

-bella para por favor- dijo ya a mi altura, cambie de dirección hacia nuestro claro, el sabia donde iba así que me siguió, cuando llegamos me detuve en medio del claro

-Edward em- no sabia como decirlo

-bella puedes explicarme que paso hay en la casa- dijo intrigado

-Edward todo tiene una explicación- dije preguntándome como se lo explicaba

-haber dime cual es tu explicación de lo que ocurrió aya- dijo bravo y enojado

-mera te contare mi historia la real no la que te conté- asintió frustrado- mira como sabes yo nací en 13 de septiembre, viví con René pero ella ni Charlie son mis verdaderos padres- me miro sorprendido- bueno como yo se que tu eres vampiro también conoces a los otros seres y mundos- no me extendía párese- mira hay distintos mundos con ellas distintos seres el primer mundo es de vampiros al cual tu perteneces-asintió de nuevo- después están el mundo de la brujas(os) y hechiceros(as), después están los de animaletix que son donde hay viven criatura de distintos caracteres híbridos como licántropos y dragones que son mitad criaturas y mitad humanos bueno…- relate los mundos que existían

-si lose pero como lo sabes su eres humana- dijo confundido

-en eso te equivocas no soy humana ni mi familia y amigos, yo soy una hechicera y en realidad sabia que eras desde que te vi por primera ves a ti a tu familia- se veía pensativo y confundido

-pero como y desde cuando- dijo mirándome muy frustrado

-bueno aquí viene mi historia completa desde que cumplí 17 años unos meses antes de conocerte yo vivía con René en Florida cuando un auto me atropello y quede internada en un hospital- me miro asustado- René con el miedo que muriera me convirtió además sabia que tenia que pasar ya que mi verdadera madre era una- ya creo que estaba entendiendo lo que ya decía- bueno después de eso René pensó que debería cambiar de aire para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida inmortal y llena de magia-me interrumpió

-espera, espera vida inmortal, como es eso ya no vas a morir nunca-asentí-haber explica que ya no vas a envejecer

- no ya no voy a morir ni a envejecer y además cuando uno como yo es trasformado nos volvemos como ustedes los vampiros inmortales y indestructibles-dije relatándole que así era como iba ase mi vida, en eso llegaron los demás a donde estábamos y los explique lo mismo que le dije a Edward

-entonces eres la tatara nieta de Amanda-asentí -eso explica es parecido -dijo Carlisle

- yo la conocí a un año de encontrarme con Alice- dijo Jasper

-si lo se la familia lo a pasado generación para que si alguna ves los encontraran saber de ellos- dije sonriendo- hasta les tomo cariño a ustedes 2

-wow no me lo puedo creer- dijo Jasper emocionado

-oye bella como es que Charlie ni René son tus verdaderos padres-pregunto Emmett

-ha eso es que-me estaba poniendo nerviosa-mi padre un vampiro

Queeee!- dijeron todos a la vez

-si se que suena loco pero cuando nacemos unos como yo nacemos siendo humanos y despues somos trasformados por cualquier lado de familia- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- y quien es-dijo Esme

- sonara raro o como una locura pero es verdad mi padre es Cayo Vulturi-espere su reacción

-Queee!-gritaron al unisone de nuevo

-tu eres la hija de Cayo entonces eres la princesa de los Vampiros- dijo Emmett

- si pero el cree que estoy muerta- dije tristemente

-porque bella- pregunto Esme confundida

- cuando yo tenia 10 años mi padre se le ocurrió salir a salir conmigo al bosque a un lago de hay cerca cuando aparecieron un clan de neófitos atacaron a mi padre yo solo quería salir corriendo de hay estaba muy asustada cuando un neófito me vio que era algo importante para mi papa así que fue donde yo es2aba cuando llego Charlie a salvarme ya que es mi tío el hermano de mi mama a rescatarme después de eso e tenido miedo de volver y ver a mi padre, se que a cambiado el antes respetaba las vidas de otros hasta que me fui y por eso es tan frívolo- les relate, todos me miraban sorprendidos

-Oh! bella lo que debiste haber sufrido-dijo Esme

-si lo se pero quería pedirles un favor-asintieron- que no le cuenten de esto a nadie hasta que yo vea a mi padre- dije esperanzada de verlo aunque aya cambiado

-bueno mejor me voy debo decirle a Charlie que lo saben, ademas debe estar preocupado-dije acomodándome la ropa

-te acompañamos quisiera saber mas de lo tuyo bella- dijo Alice

-claro vengan- dije empezando a correr hacia mi casa, corrimos hasta me casa y gracias a que Charlie es mi familia me puedo comunicar mentalmente con el

-_"Charlie ya les conté y ya vamos para allá"_-dije

- "_a ya vienen para acá"-_dijo mentalmente, ya estábamos llegando y Charlie nos estaba esperando afuera de la casa por la parte trasera

-wow, así corres realmente bella- dijo Emmett divertido

-sip así- dije sonriendo infantilmente con la P

-hola Charlie- dijo Edward cortésmente

*Pasamos adentro para estar mas cómodos, hablamos prácticamente toda la noche la suerte que mañana es sábado para no tener que ir al Instituto, pero tenia que ir a trabajar, como a las 2 de la mañana se fueron a excepción de Edward para acompañarme mientras duermo.

-buenas noches cario - dijo besándome los labios, me quede dormida en si pecho durante la noche la pase tranquila hasta que tuve una visión como las de Alice "_veía al clan Rumano matando a los Vulturi, primero mataron a Marcus, después a Aro y por ultimo mi papá"._

-Noooo-grite con todas mis fuerzas

-bella, bella que pasa-fijo un asustado Edward

-Edward- lo mire a los ojos- va a pasar algo terrible

-que bella me estas asustando- dijo alarmado

-los Rumanos irán a matar a los Vulturi y entre ellos esta mi papa- dije poniéndome a llorar no lo podía perder

-bella como lo has visto si no eres vidente- dijo confundido

-los míos Edward podemos ver el futuro de las personas que nos importa-me miro sorprendido- incluyendo a tu familia y a ti

-entonces puedes vernos cuando estamos en peligro-asentí- ya bella veremos que podemos hacer con los Rumanos, cuando va a ocurrir

-en 3 días tendré que ir y confrontarlos junto a mi familia- dije pensando en lo iba a pensar papa cuando me vea que estoy viva

-esta bien bella pero no iras sola yo iré contigo y también mi familia para apoyarte- me encantaba cuando se ponía tierno conmigo a solas, en eso llego Charlie

-bella que paso que has visto-dijo sentándose en el otro contado de la cama

-que los Rumanos irán a matar a los Vulturi- dije volviendo a llorar- ya va a pasar en 3 días

-ya bella sabes que si vas a afrontar eso iré contigo- dijo tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo

-gracias Charlie si todo sale bien partiremos mañana por la tarde-el solo asintió y se fue a dormir

*Paso como una hora hasta que pude quedarme dormida, a la mañana siguiente desperté aun en el pecho de Edward el cual me sonreía, le di un beso en los labios para luego levantarme de la cama para ir a bañarme, me relaje con el baño quitándome todas las ojeras que tenia, me puse algo a la moda ya que lo que no me gustaba era solo una cuartada para estar mejor, me puse una calzas cafés una polera gris manga larga una bufanda con aros bolso y pulsera café, cuando sali del baño Edward empezó a salvar causando que me sonrojara

-bella te ves hermosa y ese cambio de estilo- dijo tomándome de la cintura

- bueno siempre e sido haci pero prefería esconderlo- dije poniéndome mi collar para mantener mis poderes controlados

-es broma a Alice le va a encantar,y cambiando de tema porque siempre usas el mismo collar siempre-dijo curioso

-a el collar es para mantener mis poder controlados por eso es que lo tengo todo el tiempo- dije sentándome en la cama suspirando

-bella que pasa-dijo angustiado

-no se como voy a afrontar de ver ami papa de nuevo-dije apoyándome en su frió hombro

-bella sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes te seguiré donde estés cuando lo necesites- dijo besándome la frente con ternura

* * *

**_chicos las fotos están en mi perfile _**

**_lamento la espera _**


	3. viaje y sorpresas parte 1

*Pase toda la mañana arreglando mi valija al igual que Charlie, Edward le fue a avisar con su familia que si querían viajar conmigo a Volterra, despues de tener todo listo llame a Angela para pedirle su ayuda

-bella que pasa- dijo al otro lado de la linea

-Angela necesito tu ayuda- dije seriamente

- bella me estas asustando que pasa- dijo

- solo ven y te lo explico- dije

-ya altiro voy- dijo colgando el teléfono, pasaron al alrededor de 15 min cuando llego

-que pasa bella- dijo apuradamente

-ya se los dije lo que soy- dije sentándome en la mecedora

-OH, por eso llamaste ya era hora ya me estaba cansada de este esconder mi mente- dijo haciendo lo mismo que Charlie

- si y además necesito tu ayuda para ir a Volterra a salvar a mi papa- dije cruzándome los pies

-a claro adivino que iras con los Cullen- dijo Ángela

-tendremos que llegar para poder entrenar con los Cullen antes de la batalla- dije pausadamente

-a entonces quieres que te ayude para confrontarlos-dijo seriamente

*pasamos charlando toda la tarde sobre el tema hasta que teníamos que ir a su casa para preparar las maletas y todo lo necesario para el viaje y la batalla, después fuimos al bosque a practicar los hechizos que usaríamos en la batalla cuando sea necesario y también contra hechizos de defensa. Me fui a casa en el crepúsculo del día, estaba cansada además mañana partiríamos de viaje a Italia a reencontrarme con mi familias nuevamente.

*Desperté al otro día con un dolor de cabeza terrible pero tenia que levantarme e ir a la casa de los Cullen y a la casa de Ángela para ir al Aeropuerto porque teníamos un largo viaje de 6 horas en avión y 1 en auto, primero me vestí con una polera color piel manga larga, unos jeans azules, una chaqueta café con un bolso y unas botas cafés con tacón, después de eso desayuno con Charlie y los 2 parimos en mi Ferrari Azul a recoger a Ángela a su casa , los 3 fuimos a la casa Cullen a ver si todos ya estaban con sus maletas hechas y efectivamente todos estaban con sus maletas afuera, Alice llevaba 3 maletas grandes, Jasper 2 medianas, Rose 3 grandes, Emmett una grande y 1 pequeña, Carlisle 1 grande, Esme otra grande y Edward igual que Jasper dos medianas

-wow bella y ese auto- dijo Emmett acercándose

-les gusta lo e tenido escondido para casos como este- dije sonriendo

-es mi imaginación o bella esta usando tacones- comento Alice

-no es verdad esta es la verdadera bella que le gusta la ropa y los tacones- dijo soltando una risita

-esto es increíble nunca pensé que bella digiera eso- dijo Emmett sorprendido-por favor no me digas que compras como Alice

-pues créelo porque después de podo este asunto iremos a las mejores tiendas de Roma que son las mas grandes de Italia-los chicos tragaron al secó asustado-oye Rose hay un lugar donde hay vestidos que te vendrían muy bien

-entonces queda arreglado cuando esto termine iremos de compras y ustedes no se escapan chicos- dijo viendo a Emmett, Jasper y Edward apuntado les con el dedo

-bueno ya vasta de conversa, a guardar las cosas en los autos rápido que perderemos el avión-dije, en eso todos fueron a buscar sus cosas para ponerlos en sus respectivos autos- a por cierto iremos en un avión privado por los autos

-un avión privado como lo conseguiste cariño- me pregunto Esme

-Esme en realidad Charlie es multimillonario por eso tengo ese fabuloso auto- dije pasando mis manos por el

-pero si el trabaja como jefe de policía- dijo por primera vez Jasper

-eso es solo una cuartada- dije entrando al auto, todos partimos hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos hay nos encontramos con Javier un antiguo amigo de Charlie y de papa que nos llevaría en su avión, partimos a eso de una media hora despues de poner los autos en su lugar

*Ya llevábamos 2 hora de viaje cuando el sueño me estaba venciendo, Edward estaba al lado mío escuchando música, cuando se fijo de eso me dijo que descansara, entonces lo tome de las manos me pare y lo guié a una de las habitaciones privadas en estos tipos de aviones modernos que tenían de todo cocinas, baños me dormí plácidamente en el pecho de Edward. Cuando llegamos tuve que esconder mi olor,

-lo siento por eso es solo que hasta mañana no podré mostrar mi olor hasta la lucha-dije ya que todos tenían la cara de confundidos

-claro te entendemos bella para no poner sospechas hasta después- dijo Jasper el cual me sorprendió lo que dijo

-bella no se tu pero nosotros no podemos salir en publico, nos expondríamos ante los humanos- dijo Carlisle

- o de eso no se preocupen ya lo tengo todo preparado-dijo sacando un estuche de plata con un diamante en medio para abrirlo solo tenia que pasar mi collar a través del diamante, cuando se abrió estaban las 7 joyas que los representaría a ellos según su alma

-que son esas cosas bella-dijo Rose

-esta joyas que ven aquí con el circulo blanco los ayudara a poder salir a la luz del sol sin brillar, cada joya tomara el un color distinto que significa el color de su alma- dijo mostrándoselos- bueno compensemos con Carlisle el tuyo es este-dije entregándole la muñequera dorada su gema paso al color verde

-que significa ese color bella- dijo el

-significa que eres un buen hombre, sabes como controlar a tu familia y que tu alma es bondadosa- dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa-ya Esme te toca a ti- dije sacando un collar con 3 perlas que se volvieron color piel casi blanco-este color significa que ese una mujer de corazón puro, un amor inmenso hacia los que quieres-dije poniéndole el collar- sigue Emmett- dije sacando una muñequera de madera y metal se la puse en la muñeca el cual la joya tomo el color café- este color va a que eres un buen cazador, divertido y alegre- dije viéndolo que se contentaba con su color- Rose- dije pasando le un collar de una gema con una enredadera que se torno color celeste- significa que eres una mujer de ambas partes eres buena pero defiendes a los que te importan- ella me sonrió por eso-Jasper contigo será diferente- dije parando le un anillo como a Rose con enredadera que porno el color gris- es por dos cosas tu color el pasado y el futuro, lo oscuro representa lo que paso con María y lo claro con lo que has cambiado-dije pasándoselo-Alice ten- dije pasando le un collar parecido al de su familia pero distinto si gema se volvió color morado- eso significa que eres imperativa alegre y sonriente, y Edward ten- su muñequera plateada si gema se volvió azul su color favorito- significa que eres centrado alegre y te enfocas en los que tu quieres

-Wow saca las características de cada uno- dijo Emmett emocionado

- y que significa tu collar bella- pregunto Esme

-bueno el mio es de familia va de generación en generación así que para mi no tiene significado aun- dije tristemente

- como que aun no- dijo Alice

-es que para que cambie de color debo casarme y tener un hijo- dije pensando- ya basta de parloteo que tenemos que seguir entrenando para mañana- a los Cullen les enseñe como usar sus joyas en caso de emergencias, como sacar la pequeña daga que puede matar a cualquier criatura o como proyectar un escudo protector, después de eso la pasamos entrenando maniobras de batalla tuve que bloquear los poderes de Alice Edward ya que dependían mucho de ellos. Después de eso los lleve al hotel _CRIATURES_ que nos atenderías, por lo cual solo en ese hotel hay vampiros y brujas o hechiceras así que no había problema si algunos no comían-bueno chicos/as espero que descansen que mañana sera un día duro

*Me fui a dormir en la habitación que siempre usaba cuando iba para aya que era una de las pocas que no eran tan lujosas como las demás que eran muy exageradas para mi pero tenia que aguantarlo por mi familia, le pedía a Edward que pasara la noche conmigo para no pasarla sola en una noche la cual estoy muy nerviosa. Al otro día me levante muy temprano para prepararme, busque en mis maletas la ropa de batalla que me pondría para eso tenia 2 obsesiones, decidí llamar a Alice para ayudarme a escoger

-hola Alice puedes venir a mi habitación- dije por el celu

- claro bells voy altiro-colgó rápidamente pasaron al rededor de 5 segundos cuando tocaron a mi puerta- ya que necesitas belly

-Alice cual seria la mejor para pelear, dije mostrándoselo

-ese se vena magnifico-dijo saltando en su lugar-te veras toda una Vulturi cuando te lo pongas, además combina con nuestra ropa

- bueno ya espesemos a arreglarnos ya que la batalla comenzara un 2 horas-dije tomando la ropa para ir a bañarme, con ayuda de Alice me puso sales minerales para relajarme, cuando ya estaba lista me pudo un poco de maquillaje para ver mis ojos mejor, me puse mi colar y el pequeño dije que me dio papa para que me reconozca. Cuando estuve lista los estuve esperando abajo porque nos quedaban 20 minutos ya llegar antes de que comience la batalla. Ya cuando todos ya estábamos listos, partimos en los autos hasta donde se podía llegar en ellos, después teníamos que caminar para no sorprender a los demás, ya estábamos cerca cuando empecé a oír voces

-esperen- les dije a lo Cullen en un susurro, esperamos unos momentos para ver lo que ocurría antes de lo que vi.

-bella que ocurre- dijo Charlie, espere hasta que hoy la palabra final de los Rumanos _"este es su final"_de Stefan cuando empezaron a correr hacia todos los de mi familia

-ya es la hora-dije empezando a correr hacia ellos, ya estábamos a su nivel cuando se dieron cuenta de nosotros, Ángela y yo dimos un contra hechizo hay los Rumanos para matar a algunos rápidamente, mi papa se fijo en mi le mostré el dije que me dio de pequeña

-hola papa-dije

-Isabella- dijo en un susurro

* * *

**_chicos/as lo lamento se demoro en la historia de rebeldía o amor es solo que no tengo la inspitacion_**

**_oye Dani si quieres escríbeme en mi grupo y hablamos_**

**_Alexandra Cullen Hale, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, Bianca S, Eliana Quinhonez, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Karina Masen, Lyzz Cullen, PalooV, Quimera lectora, Semivampiro, marieisahale, namy33, , victoriaefernandez, Suu Cullen, WickedIllyrie,  
_**

**_los quiero mucho _**


End file.
